


Film

by Carerra_os



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt for twd_kinkmeme: Including at least 4 of the following words/phrases/lines:<br/>"He'd decided from the very beginning that he wasn't going to call them Zombies. It was far too George Romero for his liking." "over his head." "late." "last delivery." "crash." "action figure" "bravery."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film

Film

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: This has not been beta’d. Also its just smut.

Film

Sometimes he likes to pretend that it’s all just make believe, just a movie, like walkers weren’t real, just makeup and special effect and acting making them monster. That when the director yells “cut” there won’t be flesh eating monster any more, just actors looking for their break as extras in a Hollywood zombie flick. It’s not a movie, it’s all very real but sometimes it’s nice to pretend.

Real life was far more gruesome and terrify then any of the zombie movies he’d seen before the world was overrun by the flesh eating undead. He’d decided from the very beginning that he wasn’t going to call them zombies. It was all to George Romero for his liking. With the way things were unraveling he figures Romero would have directed this movie if he wasn’t most likely wandering around in search of flesh himself.

He doesn’t kid himself by pretending to be the hero, he knows that’s not the roll he plays in life. Sure he saved Rick, but the man had saved him countless times after, the epitome of hero. Daryl also plays the unlikely hero, the one no one sees coming till he’s there shooting a walker through the head right before it takes a chunk of flesh from your arm. If this was all some big Hollywood production, some summer blockbuster or cult classic, Glenn thinks Daryl and Rick would be action figures up on his shelf next to the MacManus brothers.

Glenn knows he’s expendable, knows he has no one left in the world to care for him. He’s just another side character, part of the supporting cast biding his time before his last delivery. He shows bravery in the face of fear, in his willingness to do things that others won’t, the stuff that will get him killed. Glenn would rather die doing something stupid and dangerous in general then be Rick, he’s the hero of the group and Glenn doesn’t envy him for it. Has no doubt he would crumple like an old dried up leaf with the weight of the group’s survival upon his shoulders.

Daryl is kind of Glenn’s own personal hero. Daryl doesn’t know this. That his absolute ‘Zen’ helps keep Glenn from crashing and burning. The redneck doesn’t have any one either, not anymore, but he stays, keeps bringing them food and protecting them, asking for nothing in return. If Daryl left, Glenn doesn’t think he’d last, the redneck always brings a safety that keeps Glenn from feeling like he’s in over his head.

This movie doesn’t have a happy ending it’s all going to crash in around them at some point. Glenn was optimistic in the beginning but with the loss of Sophia he knew the end wasn’t far off. Sure he would still struggle to survive, still too stubborn to come to terms with the fact that it was far too late for the human race. Glenn had always loved movies like this, where the monsters won, but having to live through it was a cruel twist of fate.

 end


End file.
